The present invention relates to high conductivity high temperature copper alloys, and particularly to such alloys which are free from internal copper oxides.
Oxygen free copper must be used in applications where the alloy is to be annealed in a hydrogen containing atmosphere, as the presence of oxygen in either its elemental state or as copper oxide results in the formation of water vapor during the annealing process which causes embrittlement of the alloy.
Two major methods are used to reduce the oxygen level of copper so as to avoid embrittlement. The first method involves casting the alloy in an inert atmosphere and fluxing the molten copper with an inert gas to reduce the oxygen level. This is a complex process and difficult to perform satisfactorily. The other major method of deoxidizing copper consists of adding a reactive material to the melt which will form an oxide in preference to copper oxide. The reactive material is chosen so that its oxide will be stable and will not be reduced by hydrogen during annealing. Unfortunately, most of the reactive materials used have a highly deleterious effect on electrical conductivity if excess reactive material remains in solution in the deoxidized copper alloy. Because of the reactive nature of the materials used, it is difficult to accurately control the amount of reactive material which is actually needed to deoxidize the molten copper without causing a loss of conductivity.
In addition to the above, it is known that oxygen free copper has relatively low mechanical properties and it is highly desirable to improve these properties while simultaneously maintaining a high electrical conductivity. Further, oxygen free copper has a very low softening point and for many applications it would be highly desirable to maximize strength and conductivity and to increase the softening temperature. Finally, care must be taken in the processing of oxygen free copper to avoid the reintroduction of oxygen into the alloy. For example, when welding oxygen free copper, an inert atmosphere must be used so as to protect the molten material in the weld zone from oxidation.
Mischmetal has been used as a deoxidizing material in the production of oxygen free copper, however, when excess mischmetal is present, a low melting point eutectic forms between Cu and CeCu.sub.6 compound which results in an alloy which is unsuitable for high temperature brazing and other similar applications where high temperatures are encountered.